Beauty Of A Murder
Beauty Of A Murder is case 7 of Grimsborough 2. Plot The victim was a 22 year old prostitute called Hannah Flentton. Hannah's killer killed her by beating her with a crowbar 15 times (even after she died). Her killer was a 20 year old prostitute called Lauren Kyles. At the time of her arrest, Lauren stated that Hannah had allot more attention than her. She wanted Hannah dead because she was jealous of her, and thought that it was her opportunity to be more attractive and popular. When Lauren was sent to court, her sentence was given to her straight away. As she smiled when she spoke about her despicable crime, before she was arrested. She didn't want to say much at court, other than that reason she kissed Hannah and got her drunk before she killed her, because Lauren wanted her to think she didn't want to hurt her. Lauren Kyles was sentenced to Jail for Life (with no chance for parole) for the gruesome murder of Hannah Flentton. Victim * Hannah Flenton Weapon * Crowbar Killer * Lauren Kyles Killer Profile * The Killer is a Woman * The Killer has Blue Eyes * The Killer owns a Pet Rabbit * The Killer is Married * The Killer is 20 Years Old ' ' _____________________________________________________________________________________ Suspects * Craig Daniel '- Mobster (34) Married, BlueEyes * 'Fred Clay '- DJ (24) BlueEyes * 'Bethany Flentton '- Victim's Sister (25) Female * 'Samantha Rooster '- Witness (45) Female, BlueEyes, OwnsAPetRabbit, Married * 'Lauren Kyles '- Hooker (20) Female, OwnsAPetRabbit, Married, Age20, BlueEyes Crime Scenes * 1: Club Entrance * 2: Backstreet * 3: Club Entrance Bonus (Puzzle) (3/45) stars needed * 4: Party Room * 5: Bar Table * 6: Party Room Bonus (Time-Attack) (8/45) stars needed * 7: 5 Star Restaurant * 8: Table * 9: 5 Star Restaurant Bonus (Differences) (17/45) stars needed Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Club Entrance (Clues: Crowbar, Victim's Body) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Results: KillerProfle= OwnsAPetRabbit) *Examine Crowbar (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Collect) *Analyze Blood (05:00:00) (Result: MuderWeapon= Crowbar) *Investigate Backstreet (Clue: Wedding Ring) *Examine Wedding Ring (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Reveal) Chapter 2: *Investigate Party Room (Clues: Smartphone, Message) *Examine Message (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Collect) *Analyze Molecule (06:00:00) (Result: KillerProfile= Female, BlueEyes) *Examine Smartphone (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Decode) *Analyze Smartphone (06:00:00) (Result: NewSuspects= Craig Daniel, Fred Clay) *Ask Fred about victim (Cost 1 Star) *Ask Craig about victim (Cost 1 Star) (Result: NewSuspect= Bethany Flentton) *Talk to Bethany Flentton (Cost 1 Star) (Result: NewSuspect= Samantha Rooster) *Ask Samantha about victim (Cost 1 Star) (Results: KillerProfile= Married. Samantha is Married). *Talk to Craig (Cost 1 Star) (Results: Craig is Married. NewSuspect= Lauren Kyles) *Investigate 5 Star Restaurant (Clue: Wine Glass) *Examine Wine Glass (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Collect) *Analyze Substance (07:00:00) (Result: Substance= Red Wine) *Go to Chapter 3 (Cost 2 Stars) Chapter 3: *Talk to Samantha (Cost 1 Star) (Result: Samantha owns a Pet Rabbit) *Talk to Lauren (Cost 1 Star) (Results: Lauren is Married, Lauren owns a Pet Rabbit) *Invvestigate Bar Table (Clue: Torn Letter) *Examine Torn Letter (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Restore) *Analyze Torn Letter (06:00:00) *Investigate Table (Clue: Wine Glass) *Examine Wine Glass (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Collect) *Analyze Hair (05:35:00) (Result: KillerProfile= Age20) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation (Cost 3 Stars) Additional Investigation: *Check up on Craig (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Club Entrance (Clue: Cardboard Box) *Examine Cardboard Box (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Find) *Analyze USB (07:00:00) *Make Craig talk (Cost 1 Star) (Reward: 5,000 Coins) *Bethany wants to talk to you (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Table (Clue: Handbag) *Examine Handbag (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Find) *Examine Driving License (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Find The Same) *Give License back to Bethany (Cost 1 Star) (Reward: Burger) *Check up on Samantha (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Backstreet (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Find) *Examine Bag (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Find The Same) *Give Bag back to Samantha (Cost 1 Star) (Reward: Backpack Overalls) *Go to Next Case (Cost 3 Stars) Trivia *This Case, is the only case in 'The Industrial Area where the killer and victim with (1 victim/1 killer) are both female.